A Heart For Hunger
by Phylli
Summary: Sebastian makes a contract with the demoness, Celia. Ciel is jealous.Why?Who knows! Sebastian seems to.What does he have up his sleeve?OCxSxC.Somewhere...theres a plot.You just gotta squint.


Summary: When Sebastian makes a contract with the demoness, Celia. Ciel is anything but jealous. Sebastian seems to know does he have up his sleeve?

Chapter one

It was midnight and all was dark in the house of Phantomhive. Candles blown out, shadows dancing across the walls in silver moonlight. All was quiet…

Except for the master of course.

He was anything but happy.

Silently I tiptoed out my room, small feet delicately passing on reddened carpet. Silently I noted that everything seemed much different in the dark. More abstruse, arcane. Sinister. My lips lifted at the thought.

I'd found my way through the new territory without fault and soon found myself pressing against the closed door of my master's 'bocchan'.The oak wood vibrated with the pent up anger of the small demonling, I'd learned to call 'Lord'.

Another crash came from inside the room before the soft firm voice of my master echoed.

My Lord, please, that's the third china set. At this rate you will have none left.

Another sound echoed, bouncing off the walls. A growl.

Well, Sebastian, the insufferable pint hissed, I wouldn't have to break the china had you not-

Contracted another? A dark chuckle.

Ah, bocchan, is that jealousy I taste?

As soon as the words filtered in through the air a loud snap was heard followed by a thunderous thumb and porcelain cracking.

I pressed my ear tighter against the oak, astounded. It creaked. What the hell was happening in there!

All I could make out was silence and heavy breathing.

.Bocchan, Master suddenly said out of nowhere sounding deeply pained and disappointed, look what you've done to your bed. Now I must go order a new one.

Master continued to prattle, while the oak in of the door began to suddenly heat up.

Fury was leaking through the cracks in the door.

Get…out…Sebastian.

-But bocchan you're not even fully dress-

I said out!

Suddenly footsteps resounded, exiting out of the room as the door suddenly swung open and I came face to face with my master. A startled gasp escaped my lips but that was it as he quickly forced me out the way acting as if nothing was wrong. As if he was expecting me to be there. Quickly he shut the door behind him, cutting off the view of the near demolished room, but he wasn't fast enough to stop me from seeing the broken bed pole or the shattered china…or even the master himself who stood in the midst of the mess with a look on his face that could….or would kill.

That look….even for a hundred and fifty year old demon such as I, it was enough to send a chill down my spine. The door quickly closed before he began marching down the hall.

Follow me, was his only command.

The smug smirk had long been drawn from his face as well as the amusement of his eyes. Stone cold impassiveness was all that remained. It was a bit uneasy…even for me.

I followed attentively behind master in silence, keeping my head low and eyes on my feet while questions swirled in my head.

Jealous? Why would the young master be jealous of me? It made no sense. But neither did this whole contract. I was not needed here, nor was I desired in any shape or form. The pint size sure made that clear. Was I merely just here for entertainment?

For the past three days since I had been summoned here, to this place I still had not come up with a suitable answer to my questions. What other possible reason could there be? I wanted those answers.

Master Sebastian stopped suddenly at a door, reached for the knob and opened it. With that he proceeded to hold the door open, that same impassive look on his face. Something was brewing just beneath the surface. Without letting on to my emotions, I muttered soft thank you and entered. The door quickly shut behind us, immersing the room into pitch blackness.

A snap resounded against the walls.

Light.

As on cue, the candles flickered to life illuminating the room while I stood in the midst of said housing, and waited for an order. The familiar sound of rustling clothes met my ears.

A soft chuckle followed.

As you can see, dear Celia, Master purred as he brushed past me, in the process of loosening his tie. My master does not care too much for your arrival. He chuckled again throwing the tie off and onto his bed where he proceeded to loosen his button and jacket. Pale white skin met under the lights, casting playful shadows along his skin. I stared at them in mixed fascination and frustration.

And why does it matter if 'Bocchan' likes me or not. My contract is not with him. It is with-

So it seems, I murmured cutting myself off and continuing to stare at the exposed alabaster of my master's skin.

A perfect contrast to my own.

His shirt now lay open for all the world (or me) to see. Deep lines of well sculpted muscle, smooth white skin, messy ebony locks.

And eyes the color of blood.

Just like a twisted Snow white.

On reflex I licked my lips; unaware I was even doing to until the glittering eyes of my master caught me. A smirk.

Unable to control yourself are we, he murmured, in his laid back poition. Scarlet eyes danced in cool delight. Something in me skipped a beat and collapsed, leaving a large lump in my stomach. I forced my eyes to remain cool. I said nothing.

He inhaled, propped himself on his elbow before threading slender fingers through ebony locks. A small grin erupted along his lips, and they parted.

Come here.

A simple command, one of the first he'd given me. I found myself following it without too much hesitation, no restraint. It was so unlike me.

Even before, when I had been human, I had, had a much stronger will then this. I argued, spat, and did much worst. In former contracts I'd been much more mischievous, irritating my masters to their wits end. But here…with him. I was like a puppy. It grated my nerves and entices me.

Each step I took brought me closer to him, closer to his power. I could feel it, hear it, smell it taste it. It was exhilarating, toxic….mine.

Without knowing, or noticing, I found myself standing in front of him, right between his legs. Our knees almost touched but not quite. It was maddening. Heat and power radiated off of him. I suppose that was the reason I was so…attracted to him. His power. It's like an aphrodisiac. I'd heard, that the stronger the demon, the stronger the attraction. I'd never experienced such until now.

The demon smiled, just a tiny bit.

Bend down.

I did as he said, dropping fluidly to the ground in a crouch. My dark ink iris's never leaving his. At this time he chose to lean forward, hovering above me, until a stray loc fell into his face, dangling tantalizingly before his eyes. Those ruby orbs glittered, staring holes into my uniform.

I wanted to scream at him. Wanted to fuck him…

You're screwing with me…

The word escaped my lips smoothly, barely concealing the rage and lust that ghosted past my lips. I didn't even regret them as they slipped out.

Master cocked his head, causing that damned piece of hair to dangle further against his face. A smug look crossed it. He breathed.

As of right now? No? Not yet.

His smile widened at the look on my face, at his clever joke. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead I smiled. Hopefully charmingly.

Ah, but you could be, master, I said seductively, leaning just the slightest forward, I'm your for the taking.

Boldly I looked him in the eyes, leaning forward until I was a hairs breath away. My torso hung just above his lower region, where it rubbed and poked against my clothing. Begging to be released.

Without looking away, I guided my hand lithely along his thigh until it ghosted along that region. A small smirk formed. Gently I circled his prick with my nail, still barley grazing it. It twitched.

Despite the way my master's body betrayed him, he hardly made a sound or moved. That damned smirk continued to play. Softly his fingers touched my throat, sliding gently upward. Hell seemed to flare just beneath my skin. He leaned forward as firmly held my neck in his hands just below my jaw. Pale lips barely ghosted over mine. Instinctively they parted.

Yes…you are.

And then he inhaled.

My body screamed with pain, as he literally sucked the life from me. Souls of meals past screamed in my head as Sebastian fed from my last meal. I could feel the cool familiar spirits on the tip of my tongue ghosting from my mouth to his. My joints locked up, fingers digging painfully into his sides. If he were human I would have ripped him apart, but he was anything but human. He more, stronger. The hold he had on my neck was steady, firm and raw with power. I could do nothing.

It only lasted a few seconds but in my mind it lasted for far longer.

When he was done feasting, it left me drained, sore, and putty in his hands. Literally.

A sigh of contentment left his lips, while his thumbs with fingernails as black as sin caressed the sides of my exhausted face. He said nothing while he smiled; only staring at me through half lidded cat like eyes. His face betrayed his utter bliss.

Ah, mines for the taking indeed. He chuckled.

Once more he leaned closer, this time taking his time as he kissed softly me.

He suddenly dropped me. Choosing this time to stand above me.

Ah, dear Celia, please wash up before you got to bed, you are quite the mess, and he tsked with an edge of amusement before he quickly exited the room, leaving me in total disarray.

A/N: Please folks, no flames for the last bit. I have my reasons for making Sebastian an ass, just listen to them. And for those who want to know what the heck just happen.

First off, this fic takes place five years after the ending of is 18! He's legal. There will be yaoi, het, and possibly threesomes.

The last scene was a Death Kiss or Kiss of Death.

Oh and the reason for Sebastian being a butt….well, he has always been cruel, and isn't above using anyone to get what he wants. Please note: when he seduced the nun or used intimidation to make the servants, or anyone for that matter to do as he wants. Also keep in mind that Sebastian is probably starving since his last 'meal' was suppose to be Ciel's but as we know that didn't happen so will come a bit later.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
